Forms of sport consisting of individual gliding movement (cross country skiing or ski touring, long distance ice skating . . . ) or rolling movement (roller skating . . . ) are increasingly popular today with the public, where they are considered both as relaxation and as means of maintaining the physical condition. The possibility of practicing these disciplines outside, particularly in family groups, increases their popularity. Thus, cross country skiing or ski touring, for example, have become exceptionally more widespread in the last few years.
But, as in all sports, different levels of expertise exist in the practice of these disciplines: the distance covered and the speed of movement are different according to the training and the physical capacities of each person. Particularly within one family, the father, the mother and the children are generally each at a different level: when these disciplines are practiced in a group, they pose numerous problems and the relaxation is quickly transformed into wearisome exercise, perhaps even dangerous, for certain members of the group. In fact, in a group of persons of different levels of expertise, each must adapt a rate of movement to preserve the togetherness of the group: those who are adept in the discipline must reduce their normal speed and thus lose the benefit of the sport by waiting (reduced distance at reduced speed), while the persons or children who are less trained and less strong must move at speed beyond their physical capacities and thus are exposed to the resulting risks (shortness of breath, muscular fatigue and particularly stress on the heart).
The present invention discloses a lead line between at least two persons who are moving in file, particularly on skis, in order to facilitate the movement of the person or persons situated at the rear, it being understood that the persons situated at the front of the group are at a superior level in the practice of the particular discipline to those situated down the file.
The main object of this device is to equalize a group participating in one of the aforementioned disciplines and comprised of persons of different levels, so as to permit the group on the one hand to adopt a rate of movement which is acceptable to all and on the other hand to cover a satisfactory distance for all. This device consequently permits agreeable group or family practice of the disciplines such as cross country skiing or ski touring.